Pretty Baby
by beautymarked
Summary: OneShot- Rory and Logan have just gotten married- what happens as they make their way to the airport and start their lives together? Read and Review!


**A/N: I decided to start a new fanfic, because I wanted to try a song fic! They are amazing to read and I hope I can accomplish it, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, too bad!**

**Lyrics are from: Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carleton**

* * *

"_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you"_

It had been two years. Two amazing years that had started slowly and passed like shooting stars. Now it was over and this was how they decided to conclude it. You might call them crazy, but to them, this was the only way to stay sane. Sure it was rushed and they had to plan everything within weeks, but they knew it was what they wanted, they knew that without each other, life would be useless. He was her everything, he kept her guessing and made her life interesting. She was his rock, his way to stay sober and on the ground.

They played off each other, moving in synch more often then not. They knew how to drive one another mad, but they liked to. They knew that getting under each other's skin was the way to each other's hearts. And that's how they had come to this point-marriage. Yes she was only 21 and he was a mere 23, but boy did they fit together perfectly.

"Logan," Rory called from the bathroom of their wedding suite. She was changing before they headed off to Paris for their honeymoon. As clichéd as Paris is the honeymoon capital- it was just the beginning to the adventure they would embark on. They would start in Paris and make it through Europe as far as they could go.

"Yeah," he looked up from the paper he was reading to hear her more clearly.

"You better get changed or we'll miss our flight," she called as she pulled her hair into a tight pony tail.

"I am dressed, I'm just waiting on you," he relaxed into the cozy chair he was sitting in. He was watching her while she exited the bathroom and hustled around the room grabbing books and pieces of clothing she had forgotten to pack before.

"Wow, you are, what a surprise!" she smiled and made her way over to him.

"Couldn't stay away for more than ten minutes Rory? I mean we're married now, we can do that any time but we'll miss our flight if we do it now," he joked.

"I wasn't coming to have sex with you Logan, you are sitting on my book," she reached down the side of the chair and after a struggle with Logan's wandering arms, she pulled the book from the chair.

"Too bad Ace, I was looking forward to a quickie," he laughed and she gave him a dirty glare as he pulled her onto his lap.

She rested back into him as he nuzzled into her shoulder but instantly shrieked when he pinched her sides engaging in a tickle war. She fought back but subsided when he crashed his lips to hers in an attempt to stop her from being so persistent on their departure.

Rory quickly came to her senses and pulled back. She checked the bedside clock and gasped suddenly, "Logan we only have an hour to get to the airport and check in! Get your ass up and to the door!" She commanded still on his lap looking frazzled.

"First off, I can't- you're on me! Secondly, you look so cute when you're frazzled!" he gave her a big wink and she quickly escaped his lap grabbing her book and shoving it into her carry on.

"Huntzberger get your ass in motion!" She stood solidly by the door, pointing to it rigidly. He winked again and gave her a peck on the lips, sauntering out the door with both their suitcases. She relaxed and made her way into the elevator.

They stood side by side as the floors emptied and filled with passengers until they reached the bottom floor. He smirked at her while they exited, which only annoyed her.

"What's that?" she asked accusingly.

"What?"

"That! That smirk, what's it for?" her anger was growing as the time ticked. Logan hailed a cab and they packed up their baggage. Once inside and on their way he answered her.

"I was just remembering the day we got engaged and our ride up the elevator. Do you remember that day?" he asked with another smirk.

"How could I forget? We got stuck in the elevator and ended up making out and on our way to much more when the fireman pried open the door and caught you with your shirt off tongue down my throat and me with my skirt hitched up and kneeling over your lap," she blushed at the memory. "Despite my embarrassment, that was definitely a fun night," she winked suggestively at her husband who in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know Ace, you never cease to amaze me," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to look out the window.

"What was that?" Rory asked slightly offended.

"What was what?" Logan returned looking completely confused.

"That peck on the cheek? Is that all I get now that I'm your wife- a peck on the cheek after the suggestive smile I gave you? Damn, if that's true I wouldn't have married you at all!" Rory rambled with mock hurt. She saw him smirk and a satisfied smile graced her lips.

"Well my dear, dear wife, I guess I'll just have to win you over with something a little more daring!" His eyes flashed with a devilish flare as he pulled the tiny woman close to him and kissed her full force. The cab driver looked upon them through his rearview mirror and shook his head disapprovingly.

"NO nookie in my cab!" he wailed at them, causing Logan to pull away momentarily. Rory studied him- he had the whole "I'm-completely-innocent-would-I-lie" face on that she loved so much. He smirked at the cab driver and turned back to his wife.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later," he whispered into her lips, his hot breath oozing with want, nay, need for his wife. He crashed his lips to Rory's once more in a desperate attempt to satisfy the craving he had for her and hopefully hold him over during the flight. He smirked against her lips and pulled away.

"If we have to," she mumbled finishing with a huge pout. Logan laughed at her stubborn nature and merely grabbed her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"Babe, it's only like five minutes to the airport and another five hour flight. We can wait- I hope," he smiled at her as she ran her hand through his hair. She liked it best when it stuck up all over the place- just like after they woke up in the morning after a night of fun.

She laughed at the sincerity to his voice. Their relationship was an unusual one- she was usually pushing for sex and he, being equally pushy, use to tease her and make her wait. Who knew that Rory Gilmore, now Rory Huntzberger, would be the pushier of the two?

"You know, it's kind of funny now that my name is Lorelei Huntzberger. You know, it just doesn't sound right, we should get divorced," she joked as they approached the airport.

"Rory!" he said with a laugh and pulled her out of the cab. He grabbed their bags and paid the driver while trying to catch up with Rory who had run ahead of him in a playful game of "Come-hither!"

"_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you"_

A long hour had passed as they waited in lines for tickets and seats- both of which they could barely keep to themselves. They compromised with their desires for one another with quick lip locks and never ending hand holding. Of course there were long moments of gazing at each other and practically being joined at the hip. All in all, the check in period went by all too slowly!

"Logie, when we get to Paris how long will it take us to get to the chateau?" Rory asked in a childlike manner as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Well let's see: first we need to wait the five hours to get there, then there's getting our luggage and the drive- I'd say we have another eight hours before we actually get into our room," as this realization hit them both, their smiles faded to deep frowns and a tightening grip on each other.

"I don't think I can wait that long," Rory replied contorting her face into an image of disgust. Logan smiled at her and brushed her lips with his own.

"Well I guess we'll just have to cancel our honeymoon to Paris and stay here," he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the exit.

"Ha, nice try buddy! As much as I want to leave, we should go to Paris. We'll just have to satisfy this need with something else. Hey, let's go to the gift shop!" she said excitedly and led him to the small store that was over filled with junk food and tabloids.

"Did you know that Brad and Jennifer have split up?" Logan exclaimed in a mock-hushed tone as his eyes grazed a tabloid.

"No way, give me that!" Rory grabbed the paper from Logan's hands and stared wide eyed at the headline while she read aloud, "BRAD AND JENNIFER IN THE PITTS!"

"Now that's a catchy title," Logan laughed to himself as he noticed his wife's obvious annoyance towards the tabloid. He took the paper from her and set it underneath a stack of daily news, leading her to the candy and junk food section.

"I'm so horrified! I mean, Brad and Jen were the perfect Hollywood couple. I think I'm even too depressed to eat," Rory said as she examined the selection of goodies.

"Oh come now Rory, you're never too depressed to eat! Here, I'll go get you some coffee and you buy whatever you like," he gave her a wide smirk and took off to find the nearest coffee stand.

"_Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm"_

Rory continued to stare at the candy with disinterest as she picked up a few random items and paid for them at the counter. Logan came back with the biggest coffee he could find and gave it over to his wife hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks," she said meekly and sat down on a chair near their terminal.

"Baby, it wasn't meant to last- Hollywood couples rarely do. I mean take Kirsten Dunst and Jake whatever his last name is. They broke up like twice!" he smiled at her and she continued to sip her coffee.

"Actually it was only once and now their back together," she paused and sighed heavily as she stared out the window. Logan brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and took her chin in his hand.

"Baby, come on- they're just some couple we don't even know. Cheer up- when we get to Paris we can go sight seeing all day if you like," Logan offered pulling his wife into his arms.

"Okay, it's just that I always pictured us as the Brad and Jen of Connecticut. You the devilishly handsome rich guy and me the sarcastic, witty, adorable woman who happen to fall head over heals for each other. I mean if they can't work- what hope is there for us?" she stared deeply into her coffee cup and stirred the liquid wither her pinkie.

"Rory, you know I love you and I'll never stop. I've loved you since the day I met you and I know you've loved me just as long," he gave her a chaste kiss to the lips and held her even tighter.

"What makes you think I've loved you from the day we met?" she mocked him and smiled up into his all knowing eyes.

"I'm deeply wounded by that comment," he smiled at her happily and pulled her to stand up with him. "Now show me the goods!" he ordered referring to the bag she was holding.

"Logan we're in public!" she cried with a suggestive smile.

"Dirty! I was talking about the junk food- it's a long flight," he took the bag from her as her cheeks danced a crimson colour and opened the bag quickly.

"I got your favourite- peanut M&M's!" she grabbed the bag from him and shoved it into her carryon.

"Hey, I was just going to eat those," he replied as he watched her zip close the bag.

"Yes, that is precisely why I had to put them away. You're going to be all grumpy if you finish them now and try and take what I bought for me," she put a guarding hand on the zipper of her bag as Logan reached across her to open it.

"Whatever happened to the whole wedding vows of what mine is yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ah, but if I do remember correctly we agreed, and I said this during the ceremony, everything except for my coffee and junk food!" she gave him a heart warming smile and grabbed his hand as they sauntered to board the plane.

"Your evil you know that," he arched his eyebrows at Rory as she smacked him in the chest.

"And you are difficult! Now, give the woman our tickets and get on the plane so I can kiss you," Rory teased as she skipped onto the plane with Logan trailing close behind.

"I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby

Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me,  
Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me"

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story. Please review and give me your thoughts. I might add some chapters, maybe it'll be a one shot. Who knows- but reviewing could help!**


End file.
